


Valentine's Day

by Crystal_Rose_Witch



Series: The Little Things We Call Love. [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Movie Night, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Rose_Witch/pseuds/Crystal_Rose_Witch
Summary: An old movie, a bottle of wine, and there's only one person she wants to spend this night with. A one-shot Valentine's day thing featuring my sole survivor Sylvie and Nick Valentine.





	Valentine's Day

"Hey, Valentine...Nick...Nick Valentine!"  
Nick's head jerked up at his name, almost giving himself whiplash before focusing on the woman standing just inside the doorway and squarely in front of his desk, "Yes? What is it doll?" He watched her shifting from foot to foot, holding something behind her back and practically vibrating with excitement, "What do you have behind your back?"  
Sylvie glanced over her shoulder as if checking on the items before bringing them around from her behind her back to where Nick could see them. It was a bottle of something and a holotape, just simple items but they must have held some importance to the woman in front of him for her to be holding them like this, "I was digging around the Starlight Drive-in theatre and I found a holotape with a movie on it in good condition. So in the tradition of today, I was wondering... will you watch the movie with me after the agency closes for the night?" She took a seat across from him, placing the bottle and holotape on the desk off to her side before picking up the file Nick had been pouring over minutes earlier, "What's the case this time? Missing person? Runaway spouse?" Flipping it open she looked it over, a confused look crossing her face as she glanced between the file and him as he pulled a cigarette out and lit it.  
"This case is closed, I was just organizing the files and didn't recall if it had been resolved or not but it's one of the ones you helped me tackle." Taking a deep drag on his cigarette Nick watched the smoke curl up towards the ceiling as Sylvie closed the file and slid it back across the desk to him, "You mentioned the tradition of today, what is it?"  
Reaching across the desk she took his metal hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze, "It's February 14th, Valentine's day. I know no one celebrates it anymore but I figured, we're two old souls and if we can't watch an old black and white movie and enjoy some wine on Valentine's day then when can we?" Realization spread across Nick's face when she mentioned what the date was. The feeling was slowly replaced by a feeling of guilt and worry; she had remembered what the date was and had found something for them to share for it but he hadn't paid attention to the date and as such didn't get her anything.  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he heard her calling his name again, a look of worry in her eyes that mirrored his own. Nick checked the time on an old alarm clock by the desk before getting up, making his way to the door and locking it; turning back to her Nick held out his hand. Smiling, Sylvie rose to her feet, taking Nick's hand she followed him up the stairs to the sleeping area they had created. She settled on the bed and worked on getting the movie to play on her pipboy while Nick went to fetch some blankets and glasses for the wine. Eventually, Nick returned with some of the better blankets from downstairs and two glasses that they had brought in at some point in their travels. Soon they were both settled on the bed, wrapped in the blankets and sipping wine from their drinking glasses.  
"So, what's the movie? Some old fashioned rom-com?" Nick wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him, taking in the faint smell of oil mixed with his usual faint yet woodsy cologne.  
"Nah, if I remember the label I saw when I checked the holotape it's a romantic drama." She pressed the cover to the holotape slot on the top of the pipboy down and the movie started as she adjusted the direction of the screen so they could both see it.  
"Casablanca. You were right when you said romantic drama, the perfect movie for Valentine's day." Nick glanced away from the movie when Sylvie gently laced her fingers with the fingers on his metal hand after setting her glass down on the table beside her, feeling the warmth of her skin against the cold metal.  
Halfway through the movie, the two of them had started talking about what Valentine's day was like pre-war, "I remember the first time Nate took me out for Valentine's while we were dating...it was horrible." She looked over to him as Nick started laughing at the bluntness with which she had stated the first Valentine's with her late husband had been horrible, "He took me to see a movie at the drive-in and it started raining on us. Then we went out for dinner and that wasn't the best in the world...but I stayed with him because I knew he was trying to make a good impression and that he really cared and liked me." She glanced up, locking eyes with Nick, "Kind of like you" She rested her head against his shoulder and smiled softly.  
Nick gave a soft laugh, resting his head against the top of her's, "Nick wasn't much of a romantic in the sense of what most people think of for Valentine's day, but he did try to impress Jenny when they were together." There was no sadness in his voice when he talked about Jenny Lands now. It was as if he had laid the thought of her to rest after ending Eddie Winter, formally moving on from what the original Nick was and making more of what could be just his in life and no one else's but his, "Sorry I didn't get you anything for Valentine's day doll."  
Now it was Sylvie's turn to laugh before turning to face him fully; their movie being forgotten now, "Just you being with me in this post-apocalyptic wasteland is enough for me Nick. Besides, you have always been my valentine." She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss which he returned, "Happy Valentine's day Nick."  
"Happy Valentine's day Sylvie."


End file.
